1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food waste disposers and in particular, to a more effective garbage disposal which is self-cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food waste disposers of various types and kinds have been known in the art. Typically, such disposers are mounted to a sink by any convenient mounting means. These disposer units generally include a conically shaped hollow throat which is connected at one end to a grinder having a set of grinder blades. The blades of the grinder are driven by a motor. The grinder has an outlet that is connected to a drainpipe for receiving ground up waste products. In this manner, the ground up waste products may be washed down into the drainpipe by water flowing under the force of gravity. Many garbage disposal units also include a splash guard screen which tends to reduce the risk of discharge out of the drain. A number of garbage disposals are known in the art, including:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,991 issued to Tourney, which discloses a new and improved fish cleaning station which includes a centrally located garbage disposal unit. The garbage disposal unit has water inlets above the splash guard so that whenever power is applied to activate the disposal unit, a source of water will be automatically provided into the sink basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,571 issued to Draper, which discloses a garbage disposal unit having means for recovering tableware.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,258 issued to Brags, et al., which discloses a mounting apparatus for installing a food waste disposer in a sink wherein an improved clamp ring and locking ring structure are provided for effecting the clamping of the disposer to the sink opening edge.
A major disadvantage of the garbage disposals of the prior art is that oftentimes the operator shuts off the disposal simultaneous to or immediately after turning off the water, thereby allowing shredded debris to remain in the disposal. This causes undesirable odors and potential clogging which could require the use of drain cleaning chemicals which are harmful to the environment.
Another disadvantage of prior art disposal operation is that they rely on water flowing down into the drain through the splash guard. This process virtually eliminates all water pressure. With more water pressure striking the disposal blades, the blades would work more efficiently and reduce the debris more effectively and in a shorter period of time.
The instant invention addresses the aforementioned problems by providing a self-cleaning garbage disposal having a unique spray ring or water channel which is located below the splash guard. The spray ring, using standard water pressure, forces the food debris directly into the disposal blades in a counterclockwise direction to the disposal blades' rotation for faster and more efficient grinding of food debris. When the disposal is switched off, water continues to flow through the spray ring for approximately fifteen seconds, thoroughly flushing any remaining debris down the drain.